Therapy Cruise
by Hopes Eyes
Summary: Raven's got a problem and she'd rather avoid it than admit it to herself. She was warned, but apparently she'd rather learn the hard way. On the bright side, Robin's booked a week long therapy cruise for the Titans, so she'll have plenty of time to figure things out. Good luck Rae, you'll need it :). BBRae or RobRae?
1. Chapter 1: NO WAY

So, on behalf of the fact that this story is awesome and I love it (not just because I'm the author cause I would totally read this if I didn't write it), I decided to write a better introductory author's note. This story has been outlined from beginning to end so I don't plan to drop it in the middle of the story and it's got a really good ending. Raven will definitely have an interesting decision to make and BBRae shippers and RobRae shippers are definitely going to have an interesting time guessing how it's going to play out. Raven crushing on BB would make sense, afterall, Raven and Beast Boy are cannon and let's face it they look freakin cute together, but then on the other hand... I know just about everyone could see RobRae, even if they lie and say they couldn't. They would make one sexy couple, if you've seen birthmark you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, who's it gonna be? Guess you'll never know unless you read and find out.

Oh, and if you want to beta read for me, add the story to a community, or just give me some constructive criticism I'm open for whatever :P Thanks much!

**-DISCLAIMER-** Um yeah I don't own the Teen Titans because I just don't...no surprise there. K on with the story!

**CHP 1:**** NO WAY**

"Boys," Raven groaned, taking a quick glance around the tower's common room. "Boxer shorts on the couch, dirty socks on the table, Lakers Jersey hanging from the doorknob," She heaved a heavy sigh of frustration. "...Fantastic."

"Hey Rae." A playful voice greeted her.

She turned to see who it was. _No way._ Her eyes had to be lying to her. HE was standing in front of her wearing nothing but a towel.

"Why are you in a towel?" She snarled, cupping her hands over her eyes.

"Just took a shower."

"Okay...let me rephrase that question. Why are you standing in a towel in front of me?"

"Oh uh sorry, would you prefer I take it off?"

"Are you trying to be funny" Raven uncovered her eyes, seething with disgust; sadly she got a full frontal of something her virgin eyes had yet to behold. _Not Happening. _

"What the HELL are you doing?" She growled.

"Just taking a dip in the hot tub."

"Hot tub? We don't have a hot tub."

"Oh no?"

With a puff of smoke a hot tub appeared and jazz music began playing over the towers intercom. Raven stood dumbfounded, her mouth agape. _Clearly this is just a bad nightmare._ Looking down at her own body she realized she was butt naked. _A really really bad nightmare_. Heat rose to her cheeks and her stomach was infested with butterflies.

"So Raven? How about that dip?"

…

"Rae?"

…..

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" _

Raven scanned her room then violently ripped the sheets from her bed. Her forehead dripped with cold sweat.

_Just_ a dream. She let out a sigh of relief and headed to the bathroom to inspect herself in the mirror.

"I must be sick or something," she checked her eyes, pulling down both bottom lids, then stuck out her tongue. _Everything seems normal_. She disrobed and stepped into the shower, grumpy. "How pathetic am I," she grumbled.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she lathered her hair, scrubbing furiously. It's wasn't like she hadn't had dreams like that one before, but why were they always about him? She rinsed her hair haphazardly, nearly letting shampoo fall in her eyes. "I'm putting an end to this."

After drying her hair gently with a towel, she put on a fresh uniform, and then picked up the mirror that acted as her portal into Nevermore. As she uttered her most famous phrase, she transcended into inky darkness where crimson stars speckled black mist hanging above her.

Upon her arrival, she scowled at several four eyed birds gathering around her, shoeing them with great impatience.

"Turn baaack, turn back." They crowed.

"Give it a rest already." She growled, showing her second set of eyes. The birds squawked fearfully and flew away. "Stupid birds." She never knew why they always followed her around, but they were irritating as most of Nevermore was. She just wanted to find Knowledge and be on her way.

"Knowledge, "she shouted. "Can't you just be out in the open for once?" Raven slumped, knowing that Knowledge was never out in the open. She was usually in the library hiding away like a recluse spider. It was such a pain in the butt trying to get in contact with her because the library was one of the furthest places to walk. It just had to be that way. Only her more troublesome and frivolous emotions were easy to find. She didn't go looking for them, but they always came loo-

"He has a great body don't you think?" A few grey fingers tickled Ravens back, moving to her cheek. "Nice equipment, how about you try it out for real for a change I get so bored with dreams and fantasies after a while. Where's the fun when I don't get the sen-"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about Lust, but can you not touch me." Raven said, slightly annoyed.

Lust bit her bottom lip, then, slowly licked Raven's cheek, pressing it firmly against Ravens soft skin. Raven tensed up, and grit her teeth, making every effort to stay calm.

"Oh I think you know exactly who and what I'm talking about. You should, your with him every night in your dirty little fantasies." Lust chuckled and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek.

"GET OFF ME."

"Your so boooring, even if you did manage to get with him, he'd probably fall asleep after five minutes alone with you."

Raven glared at Lust, while still managing to keep her composure. "Can you please just tell me where I can find Knowledge? I have other issues to deal with besides your hormones."

"You mean your hormones?" Lust smirked. "Sure, I'll tell you where you can find her, but only if we practice our kissing first." She licked her lips seductively.

Raven gave her a blank stare and her palms were glowing with dark energy.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Lust rolled her eyes. "Oh pUHleease, there's no need for that, I'm a lover not a fighter. The bookworm is in the thought gallery sorting through scrap books."

Without hesitation, Raven took off, heading for the thought gallery. A section of her mind filled with memories, ideas, and dreams. As she neared the entrance, she glanced above, seeing various flashing images hanging overhead. The images were memories of Raven and her experiences with the Titans as well as memories from her childhood. She turned away from the images just before her least favorite ones appeared. There were two in particular. The first was possibly the more aggravating of the two. It showed Terra, Beast Boy's almost girlfriend, sitting alone with Beast Boy on the couch. The two sat playing video games sharing the same cheesy grin. That was back when everything that came out of Beast Boy's mouth was Terra said this and then Terra did that. Raven didn't really care if Beast Boy had a love interest, but what she hated was hearing about it 24/7. It got sickening after a while. So sickening that the memory had ingrained itself in her thought collection and no matter what she did to forget it. It just kept popping up. She grimaced. People always remember the things they hate the most, sucks it has to be that way she thought, catching a glimpse of her second least favorite memory, the one of Goth, her first boyfriend. Goth and Raven's brake up had been inevitable. The relationship was too unbalanced to ever work. Goth was just as incapable of expressing love as Raven, because of this; their relationship never really went anywhere. No one ever had much to say. Goth would forget almost every holiday, even her birthday. It just got to the point where Raven became extremely bored. It was like dating herself. She still remembered her exact words when they broke up. This relationship is pointless. Goth agreed and they went their separate ways. It seemed a shame that she dated him for 2 years and it ended without either of them really caring. She never really understood why this image kept showing up in her thought collection, but it always did nevertheless. She shrugged and looked away before stepping into Knowledge's presence. The yellow cloaked clone was sitting cross legged on the ground with her nose in a book as always.

Raven approached her casually. "What book are you looking through?" she asked although she didn't really care.

"Hello Raven." Knowledge mumbled, ignoring her question. She continued to look through the book, paying Raven little attention. It took all of five minutes before Raven became annoyed.

"Knowledge I don't have all day can you put the book down for a second I have a problem I need to talk to you about."

Knowledge looked up at her and smiled. "Of course Raven, now what did you want to discuss, let me take a guess...your dreams perhaps?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about." Raven didn't have to ask her how she knew. Of course she would know, after all, she was Raven's clone and as if that wasn't enough, she was Raven's most intelligent clone.

"What do you want to know about them Raven?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Knowledge cut her off.

"I can't tell you how to stop the dreams from happening if that's what you want. Your hormones have a mind of their own and are untamable, much like Lust." Knowledge tried to hide it, but she had a slight look of disgust on her face when she mentioned the dark purple cloaked clone.

Raven appeared despondent upon hearing the news. _This is just sad._ She was taught all her childhood to control her emotions, but she couldn't completely control her hormones, especially not in her sleep. This was like the knife in the back of all her training.

"Well, if you can't tell me how to make them stop can you at least tell me what I can do about them? These dreams are making life very awkward for me."

Knowledge winced. "I understand how they could make you uncomfortable."

She opened the book she was looking at before and turned to a page with a very graphic image. Raven glanced over and turned completely white.

"WHY IS THAT IN THERE?"

Knowledge shook her head. "All your memories and dreams go into this gallery she gestured around the room at the walls lined with books. "I can't help what comes in. My job is merely to sort everything and put it away. Before you came I was just looking at the newest arrivals in the dream section and I must say your dreams do seem to be increasing in intensity. I keep studying and searching for a solution to this problem, but..." She sighed.

"But what?"

"But she doesn't know what you should do because dealing with desires and hormones isn't something a fact based clone knows much about. She can read all the books and sort through figures, but your heart is unpredictable and insatiable."

Raven looked up to see that it was wisdom who had butt into their conversation, appearing noble and sage like clad in a rustic brown cloak.

"So what do you suggest?" Raven asked impatiently.

Wisdom cleared her throat. "I suggest that you start expressing yourself more and find out what you really want from the person you keep dreaming about. Clearly you desire him in ways that you won't admit for whatever reason. It's your job to figure out why."

"What if I just wait till the dreams stop?"

Wisdom shook her head. "I would have thought you learned your lesson by now. You've already forgotten what happened when you tried to ignore fear? Your powers created monsters all because of your denial."

"Well then, since you obviously know everything, how do I go about expressing myself without my powers blowing something up, especially, when I don't even know what I'm in denial about?"

Wisdom smiled, and without saying a word she handed Raven a plain blue notebook.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Raven sneered.

"She wants you to write in it." Knowledge added. "It's a diary."

"I don't want to write about my sex dreams. I don't even want to think about them."

"The more you avoid them the worse they're going to get. And I forgot to mention that hormones are a lot more vicious than you might expect and for you that goes double. If you don't take me seriously and start expressing your desires there will be side effects and some may involve your powers."

"Great." Raven groaned. "What kind of side effects?"

"Those associated with common sleeping disorders are just a few. Sleep walking, insomnia, sleep talking, etc. But, when your powers are effected sleep walking will be the least of your worries."

Raven took a deep breath and stood up. And without saying much of a goodbye to her emoticlones she departed feeling miserable and hogtied.

"Think we should have warned her about losing the notebook or about... you know?" Knowledge asked Wisdom.

Wisdom grimaced. "Uh well probably, but she's an intelligent girl, she'll manage, if not this situation could get ugly."

* * *

When Raven arrived back in her room the first thing she did was throw the diary on her bed in distain. A diary was such a ridiculous trinket for her to own.

"Thanks for absolutely nothing Wisdom," she remarked, folding her arms in contempt. Where did she even begin? How could she bring herself to write about something so foolish? It all seemed very pointless, and she decided to avoid writing for as long as she could put it off. _Wisdom doesn't always have to be right_. Maybe the dreams would stop on their own.

Without another thought she headed into the kitchen to prepare her usual herbal tea. It was one of life's simple pleasures that eased her mind.

"Morning Raven," Robin greeted her, as he sipped his coffee. It was something he did every morning because he liked to believe he was more mature than he really was.

"Morning." Raven grumbled, avoiding conversation.

Robin eyed her._ Well she's in a fantastic mood. _

"Soooo... nine am? Kind of late for you." he smirked.

…..

Robin put down his paper. "Soooo," he said enthusiastically, "how do you feel about the team trying out the new training course today? Cyborg added a new setting so that we can simulate a crime occurring anywhere in the world. It should be more of a challenge. He even added a Trigon simulation especially for you, think you can handle it?"

She shrugged.

"Raven, you okay?" Robin sighed. He starred at her as she poured her tea. She looked absent minded like she was in another world. _What's up with her? She was fine yesterday. Well, whatever it is it's not like she's going to tell me about it anyway. _

He gave her one last glance and decided to give up. He calmly went back to reading his paper, but then set it down again when he heard a large clank and splash. "Raven, watch it your spilling tea."

She glanced down at her boots with a bored expression causing Robin to get up from his seat to clean her mess. Blinking her eyes, she suddenly realized that she had just soaked her boots and the floor with tea and Robin was cleaning it up while she was standing there mindlessly. A bright red hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Robin I got it."

"It's fine I already got it. And you might want to change your boots."

He gestured toward her boots. Suddenly she felt like her feet had been stung a thousand times, how she hadn't noticed the hot liquid seeping into her boots before was a mystery.

"They'll dry," she bent down, abruptly, accidentally knocking heads with the teen wonder.

"OW." Both grumbled in unison. Raven starred back at Robin who shook his head disapprovingly at her and rubbed is head where she head-butted him. She imitated him rubbing her own head where she felt a small sting.

She attempted to lift to her feet, but just as she was getting up, Robin lunged forward trying to stand up. Raven nearly head butted him again, but Robin stuck a hand out to block her, accidentally, throwing her off balance. She toppled over, involuntarily falling on top of him.

A few seconds passed and both Titans laid there, stunned, then the kitchen door burst open.

"And then I told the guy, dude you're not gonna beat me. I've gotten to level 13 on Mega Monkeys 4, and 15 on Skiz Whiz, I can kick your butt any day of the week." Beast Boy rambled.

"Whoa," he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are we interrupting something?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

Robin glanced up at Cyborg and quickly got up without saying a word. His face went beat red. Cyborg burst into laughter. "Ha look at Wonder Boy's face."

"Looks kinda like a tomato." Beast Boy added in all seriousness.

"Shut up. We weren't doing anything." Robin grumbled angrily, his face still cherry like. He'd went back to his seat and was pretending to read the newspaper like any adult, or teenager pretending to be one, would.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Star." Cyborg chuckled, seating himself at the table across from Robin. Robin raised the newspaper in front of his face, blocking out the metal man. Cyborg pulled the paper down smiling evilly.

"Getting any other action when no one's looking?"

Robin glared at him.

"If I were you I'd shut up before I get an extra 6 hours added to my training session."

"You can't do that."

Robin raised an eyebrow, pulling out a small piece of folded paper.

"What's that supposed to be, a love letter to one of your girlfriends?"

"Oh nothing, just several codes I need to access your internal training programs. All I have to do is punch them in your system while your charging and you're doing pull ups till your arms give out."

Cyborg gulped.

"Shutting up now."

"I thought so." Robin smirked, raising the newspaper in front of his face again.

Beast Boy took a second to laugh at Cyborg and then redirected his attention to Raven.

"So what was that all about Rae?" he raised an eyebrow.

Raven grabbed several wads of tea soaked paper towel off the floor and tossed them. Then she brushed past Beast Boy without saying a word. Sitting on the couch, she carefully picked up one of her novels and quickly became engrossed in the next chapter when Beast Boy moved directly in her light. Putting the book down she glared.

"Beast Boy you're in my light."

"Oh sorry," he stepped to one side. "Sooo um about that thing in the kitchen..." Beast Boy sat down next to her looking over her shoulder.

"Do you mind." She grit her teeth.

"Not at all," Beast Boy shrugged. _She's always hiding something. Well, whatever it is I'm definitely the last person she'd tell. _Beast Boy may have been slow at times, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that if something was up he'd be the last one to know. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye one last time before giving up on conversation. Smirking evilly, he leaned forward, turning on Gamestation.

_Dude, I'm gonna kick this dudes butt all over the screen._

...

**Dun de Dun Dun DUN! **

**FREAKIN PaAAArRRRTAY! **

**HUH WHAT?**

**FREAAAAKIN FReAAAKIN PARTY **

**DUUUUUDDEE!**

Raven's eyes narrowed and she shot Beast Boy, who was completely absorbed with Gamestation, a vengeful glare. She then turned back to her book trying harder to concentrate.

**FREAK FREAK FREAK!**

**DUN de DUN DUN DUN**

The insanely annoying music kept going, Beast Boy bobbing his head. Raven looked up from her book.

"Beast Boy can you turn it down?" She growled.

"Whadya say Rae?" He kept bobbing while getting up to get a bowl of Tofu Puffs. She grabbed the remote and muted the sound. Beast Boy came back with a mouth full of cereal and plopped back down on the couch noticing the sound was off and Raven was back to her reading. Solving his problem, he flicked on the sound again.

**CHOOSE YOUR PARTY CRASHER DUDE!**

An animatronic voice rang out of the game system.

Raven put her book down and walked up to the TV., switching it off, she then went back to reading.

"What the heck Rae?" Beast Boy complained, Tofu puffs tumbling out of his full mouth. He got up and turned the system back on with the volume blaring even louder.

"Fine!" Raven got up from the couch and stormed angrily out of the room. Her book hit the floor with a loud thud.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE, WE CAN BOTH SIT HERE!" he yelled over the Gamestation, calling after her, but she was already gone. "What? What'd I do?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin and Cyborg, who were both busy in their morning tasks, turned to face him and shook their heads.

"WHAAAAT?" He whined, setting down his cereal bowl, and getting up to finally lower the octave on the TV.

"Every morning you do something to bug her BB." Cyborg just sighed, getting his bacon out of the fridge and heating up the skillet.

"Yeah, and she already was in a bad mood to begin with, you just have to go and mess with her." Robin added.

"Like how?" Beast Boy folded his arms petulantly.

Cyborg turned and stared at him.

-TWO DAYS AGO-

"Beast Boy stop hugging me."

"But duude you just single handedly whooped Mumbo and sent him home to his mommy crying, that was awesome, we gotta celebrate or somethin."

"Get off me."

"Fine , but we're having a party later."

"No, I don't want a party."

"Come on Rae why ya gotta be so grumpy. What's wrong with fun once in a while."

"Beast Boy, do me a favor. Shut up and get off of me."

"I'm not shutting up or getting off you until you say ok to the party."

...

Black lightning,

stars,

... band aids

"OOWW! What the heck did I do?"

"Yeah so?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"You never learn." With that Cyborg turned the heat up on his bacon and the smell started to radiate through the whole house.

"MAAAANNN! What the heck's wrong with you?"

blah die blah blah and thus began the day's tofu and bacon fight.

* * *

"Raven, where is it that you are hurrying to?" Starfire asked as Raven brushed past her in the hall.

…..

"Raven?"

….

With that, Starfire floated into the kitchen. Overly giddy as usual.

"Good morning friends, what a glorious day for-"

"WE AREN'T EATING DEAD PIG!"

"WE AREN'T EATING SPONGES!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Starfire looked at her friends and saw them all yelling and her eyes lit up green with furry. "Friends you will stop this fighting now!" She zapped a hole through the couch to make her point.

The whole room went silent.

"Sorry Star." Robin was the first to speak up. He hated to see Star in a bad mood.

"It's fine Robin. I just hate to see friends fight. Every morning we have the same fights. I do wish to see us get along better. Is there not anything that we can do to stop the fighting?"

"Therapy," Beast Boy laughed, hiking his feet up on the couch, and switching Gamestation over to TV mode.

Robin and Cyborg both looked at each other. "Beast Boy that was the dumbest thing you've ever suggested."

He turned away from the TV and glared at both of them. "Not uh I've suggested dumber things, ask Raven."

Both Robin and Cyborg smirked.

"What, why do you both look like-I just said something dumb again didn't I?" Beast Boy's head drooped.

No one said a word; they only nodded their heads sloowwwly.

"Whatever, I don't care," Beast Boy pouted. "Not like you guys don't say dumb stuff."

"Like what?" Robin hissed, causing an evil grin to appear on Beast Boy's face.

"Like that time you lied and told Starfire that pie she made taste like it came from a restaurant when it actually made you sick for three days."

Star's eye began to twitch slightly.

"Beast Boy!" Robin growled "Why'd you tell her that, now she's going to ignore me for the whole day!"

"And?" Beast Boy folded his arms.

"And I would have never told Cyborg how you took a joy ride in the T-car last week, while he was recharging." Robin smirked evilly.

"YOU WHAT!" Cyborg fumed, going toward Beast Boy as if to strangle him.

All at once all three Titans, including Starfire began to grill into each other. That's when Raven walked back into the room, her eyes glowing red with rage.

"Who cut holes in my favorite cloak?" Her tone was like a growling pit bull before it snapped.

A nervous chuckle came from Beast Boy's direction.

_Just keep calm Beast Boy and she'll never know it was you._

"BEAST BOY!" Raven hissed.

"Uh oh."

"WHY WOULD YOU CUT HOLES IN MY CLOAK?"

"Eh he he." Beast Boy laughed nervously, backing up as a furious Raven with jagged teeth and red eyes inched closer and closer toward him. "Well, I kinda needed it for my new uniform."

"New uniform?" Everyone looked at him puzzled, everyone except Raven who still wanted to slaughter him.

"Yeah, I decided since I'm getting older I should get a cooler uniform, you know maybe with a mask and cape. Kinda how Robin does the whole eye mask thing."

"I suggest you run now." Raven meant every word, as two shadow like hands appeared above Beast Boy's head.

"NO RAVEN WAAIT!" He squealed, trying to evade her grasp, but she was too fast for him and grasped his neck throttling him.

"Agh ca- n't bre-ath." Beast Boy panted.

Meanwhile, while Raven was strangling Beast Boy, Starfire was giving Robin the cold shoulder and Cyborg was yelling at Robin for not telling him that Beast Boy took the car out for a joy ride, the whole room, COMPLETE CHAOS. Then suddenly, a commercial with a handsome faced sales guy popped up on the TV.

**Are you angry?**

All five Titan's turned toward the TV screen at the same time. "YES!"

**Do your friends get on your nerves?**

"YES!"

**Are you a group of super heroes that may also be referred to as the Teen Titans?**

Raven, stopped strangling Beast Boy for a moment, and raised an eyebrow. "Well that was oddly specific, but yes."

The handsome faced guy continued.

**Well then you need therapy. Island Cruuuuise Therapy. Super hero group therapy sessions start at only $19.95 per session. Call now and receive our exclusive package deal featuring 8 sessions for only one easy payment of $17****0.00**

"Ha ha." Beast Boy laughed. "Member when I said that thing about us getting therapy and look now the dude pops up on the screen. Funny isn't it."

"I still want to kill you." Raven growled.

"I know." Beast Boy groaned, knowing he didn't distract her in the least.

Robin quickly looked around at his team mates bickering and a strange thought came to his mind.

_If we do the counseling sessions it might help make the team more focused. More focus equals better combat practices and better combat practices equals a better team. Plus, it saves me the trouble of dealing with it._

"Alright team I think we should go with the stupid counseling sessions." Robin grumbled.

**Excellent choice.**

The commercial sales guy smiled and bounced his eyebrows and Robin looked at him like what the?

**Eh um I mean call to order now 1-888-I AM MAD and again that is 1-888 I AM MAD. Call within the next 2 mins and recieve one of these fabulous squishy balls, great for relieving stress, the sales guy squeezed a little blue ball and bounced his eyebrows again.**

Robin took out his communicator, with built in cell phone, and began to dial.

"No!" Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all ran to stop him, but he had already dialed and the handsome sales guy answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'd like the package deal on super hero group therapy."

"Blah die Blah blah blah."

"Uh huh, the 8 sessions is what I want."

"Blah die blah die blah blah."

"Name's Robin and send the bill to Wayne Manor 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham. That's my mentor's address he usually pays for everything."

"Blah blah blah blah."

"Did you say the cruise is next Saturday and it lasts a whole week?" Robin raised an eyebrow at his team.

"No no no no!" They all waved in protest, well except Starfire, she was literally bouncing off the walls in the background. Most likely over joyed that she'd get to spend a week long cruise with Robin, whom she could not stay mad at, although, she could do a great job of pretending.

"Seems kinda soon," Robin scratched his chin.

"IT IS!" The other three titans shouted in the background.

"But, I think it's definitely best for the team. We'll see you in a week."

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" All three Titans groaned dramatically. Raven was banging her head on the couch, Beast Boy was hitting his head on a table, and Cyborg was smashing his head up against the kitchen counter. And Starfire...Starfire was still bouncing off the walls ecstatically.

"I must go pick out suits for the cruise!" She giggled excitedly and clapped her hands. "Raven you will join me?"

Raven stared at her looking as if she'd rather be hit by a runaway train, but then Starfire gave her the most pleading and innocent looking face.

She sighed heavily. "I suppose."

"Yay!" Star bounced, twirling in the air. She then grabbed Raven and dragged her, flying out of the room down the hall.

"Man, what are you thinking? Who's going to look after the city for a whole week?" Cyborg complained.

Robin looked back at him confidentially. "I've been talking to Aqualad a lot lately and he says Steel City is pretty much dead. They had a major bust and most of their serious criminals are behind bars. They can send a few of their members to jump city and look after it while we're away. And we can always get a few honorary Titans to help out too. Kid flash loves messing with villains, says he gets bored too easy."

"Man this is lame." Beast Boy said while slumped over the couch. "A therapy cruise, really dude?"

"Think of it as a vacation, your always giving me crap about not taking vacations, well now you get one."

"AWWW Maaannn! This has got to be the lamest excuse for a vacation ever. On an island with a shrink, were they treat us like lab rats." Beast Boy quickly morphed, turning into the beady eyed creature to make his point.

"Give it up BB, Robin's not letting up on this one. Might as well make the best of it."

"Yeah well, they better serve tofu on that stupid ship." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Oh they do." Robin smirked. "And the sales guy said they have hot waitresses."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both raised their eyebrows.

"We're game," They grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Nocturnal Ooze Monster

Sup guys, thanks to those that are reviewing and reading the fic. I like reading your comments and I'm going to start posting responses to them in my author's notes eventually. Okay, think I've said enough, this is a long chapter anyway.

**-DISCLAIMER-** Don't own the Teen Titans never have and never will, sadly.

**CHP 2: Nocturnal Ooze Monster**

"This one?"

"No."

"Will you not-?"

"No."

"How about th-"

"No."

Starfire held up swim suit after swim suite trying to compromise with Raven, but she was so difficult. To Starfire, just about every suite in her dresser was adorable. Raven had a few other words to describe them.

"But why can you not just try them on Raven. I am sure they will do the showing off of your curves."

"Starfire, I don't want to show off my curves, I'm not going to impress anyone. I'm going because Robin gave me an ultimatum."

"Well, even if you are not going to do the pressing in of anyone, it would still be nice to look your best. What if you are doing the meeting of someone new. Are not you interested in doing the meeting of cute boys?"

Raven inwardly rolled her eyes. "Aliens." she grumbled.

Starfire placed her hands on her hips and gave Raven a look of frustration.

"Fine, I'll wear this one." Raven said, grabbing a navy blue bikini with a Silver Star pattern.

Star smiled and clapped her hands.

"Glorious! You will look beautiful. Please will you not try it on?"

"Starfire I really don't want-"

"Pleaaase Raven?"

Raven slumped, "Fine."

Ten minutes later Raven was still in the bathroom fighting with the itchy material.

"Raven will you not come out so I can see how it looks already?" Starfire tapped her foot impatiently outside the bathroom.

"No, I'm not coming out looking like this."

"Why? What is it that you find unpleasant about it?"

"Everything." Raven turned around in the bathroom mirror critically._ Okaaay, this is too much_. Everything hung out, her boobs, her butt. She looked down, realizing if she wore this thing, she'd seriously need a bikini wax. She was about to put her clothes back on, but then Starfire grabbed a bobby pin and slipped it into the doorknob unlocking it and bursting in.

"You are most definitely sexy Raven."

"Starfire!" Raven grabbed a towel trying to cover herself.

"Why is it that you are doing the hiding Raven? I do not understand. You don't look bad at all."

Starfire then gestured to someone standing outside in the hallway gawking.

"Doesn't she look sexy friend Beast Boy?"

"Uh um it's a good look for you Rae." Beast Boy's cheeks flushed deep crimson and he hurried past the room. "Just wanted to tell you guys Robin said practice is in an hour."

Once he disappeared, Raven let out a small sigh of relief, and pushed Starfire out of her own bathroom so she could change. When she was back in uniform, she headed to her room, debating on whether or not to finish her book and decided against it, realizing, she only had 80 pages left and didn't want to spend the next hour rushing through them. _What to do?_ Looking around her room, she spotted her blue notebook sitting at the base of her bed.

"Yeah right," She kicked it beneath the bed and turned to walk away, but the notebook popped back out from under the bed. Raven raised an eyebrow. She stared at the notebook for approximately two seconds, and then gave it a swift kick under the bed again.

Smirking with satisfaction, she turned to walk away, but the notebook popped back out from under the bed, yet again. Raven's eyes narrowed. This time she grabbed the notebook threw it on the ground, stomped on it, then kicked it back under the bed and turned to walk away cracking her knuckles and smiling. The notebook flew out from under the bed smacked her across the face twice then landed on her bed, opening to page 1.

"Well looks like you'll be going into the fireplace." Raven growled. She went to pick up the notebook, but a grey hand reached out, stopping her.

"Like my little trick Rae Rae?" Lust smirked at Raven from the once blank notebook page.

"Get out of my notebook!"

"Your notebook? It's our notebook. Actually more like my diary. This is my personal property. I use it to record all your deepest desires and fantasies. You know the ones you don't want to tell you-know-who." Lust chuckled.

"This is your diary?"

"Yep."

"And Wisdom and Knowledge gave it to me knowing how much I hate you?"

"Yep."

Raven's expressionless face changed into a sadistic grin. "Hey Lust have you met my good friend Mr. Papershredder?" She picked up the notebook heading for the shredder at her desk.

Lust's eyes widened. "NO! Wait Raven Stop!"

Raven sat back down on her bed waiting for a good explanation of why she should not roast, shred, fry, microwave, flush, use as toilet paper, or in any way harm the diary. And it would have to be a good one.

"You moron. You can't destroy the diary. If you do you'll destroy passion with it."

"Annnnd that's a bad thing because?"

Lust sneered. "Your already dull enough, can you really afford to lose passion?"

Raven groaned, setting the notebook back down on her bed.

"I thought you were in control of passion."

"You thought wrong. I'm lust. Passion and lust are way waaay different. I only know what I know through touch and arousal. I learn about love, passion, and desire through your experiences and thoughts. Everything is stored in this notebook, only visible to whom I choose to show it to."

Raven listened, appearing bored. "Great," she replied sarcastically. "Well, this has been a really stimulating conversation, but I have practice." She grabbed the cover of the notebook attempting to close it, but Lust stuck her arm out.

"Don't you think you should do a little bit of writing before practice, to vent, blow off steam, get it all off your chest?"

"NO." Raven went to close the notebook, but Lust stuck out her arm again and Raven glared.

"Allriight, if you start blowing things up don't come crying to me."

Raven slammed the book shut, closing it while Lust's arm was still hanging out.

"Ow! I'll remember to get you back for that," Lust snarled.

Raven smirked and slammed the door happily…well you know what I mean, the Raven version of happily.

* * *

"TITANS GO!" Robin smashed his quarter staff into Cinderblock's skull. Cinderblock growled, charging at Robin, his fist pummeling synthetic trees and buildings.

"Hey Cinderblock can you hold this for a second!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Cinderblock's eyes widened as a semi flew straight towards him. He braced himself covering his head with his arms, ready for impact. Cyborg stood proudly watching from the street corner as the rock pile awaited his doom. With the impact of an exploding bullet, the semi slammed against Cinderblock's massive skull, but it failed to do any damage. Cinderblock roared with furry angrier than before and balled up the semi haphazardly tossing it over his shoulder like tin foil. He charged at Starfire, crushing trees, and robot pedestrians. Starfire floated into the air and her eyes lit up green with vicious furry and starbolts lept from her hands like firecrackers. She fired several rounds of Starbolts at Cinderblock till he stumbled like a drunk, giving her an idea. She began circling him all the while still hammering him with Starbolts till he became dizzy and toppled over. When he finally collapsed, she heaved a sigh of exhaustion, and clasped next to him, feeling quite dizzy herself.

"**ALPHA SEQUENCE COMPLETE." **A computerized voice echoed through the room and a round of overhead lights shut off.

Robin shot an irritated look at Cyborg. "Are you kidding me? That's it? That's the big upgrade you've been going on about for weeks?"

Cyborg shook his head all the while wearing a small grin on his face.

"Robin just start the next sequence."

Robin eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, Raven, Beast Boy it's your turn get over here!"

Beast Boy nodded, a nervous grin spreading across his face as he approached the arena platform.

**Beta sequence time 1 minute 39 seconds **

Biting the inside of his cheek, Beast Boy watched as the clock counted down. He wondered what kind of trouble Cyborg had in for them. Looking over at Raven, he saw that she was completely calm, like she always was. _Well, here goes nothing._

**Beta sequence five seconds **

**Five..Four..Three..Two.. sequence initializing**

The platform began to shake under Raven and Beast Boy's feet and they stumbled forward trying to catch their balance. The training arena quickly transformed into what looked like the lake of fire. Raven and Beast Boy were surrounded by lava pools and monstrous holographic flames that gave off the sensation of real fire.

"Jeez Cyborg think you could have made this anymore realistic." Beast Boy complained. He knew exactly what kind of sequence the tin head had set them up with. This was Tri-

"Foolish Mortals! I will feast on your pathetic souls!" Trigon's horrific form burst through the floor and he towered over Raven and Beast Boy laughing manically.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Raven backed up shaking her head in disbelief. _Cyborg did a really good job. Too good._

"So man what you got to say now?" Cyborg smirked.

"Niiice." Robin nodded his head in approval.

"Not this guy again." Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy, all you have to do is distract him. I know his weaknesses," said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded in compliance, turning into a big hairy green spider. He crawled up Trigon's torso and sat on his neck tickling him with his legs. "The big and hairy spider crawled up the ugly demon."

"Arrgggghh!" Trigon squealed, "I hate spiders! Get it off! Get it off!" He swatted at his neck desperately trying to break free from Beast Boy. Raven took this as her opportunity to make her move. While Trigon was distracted she flew at his face full speed landing a series of powerful punches and kicks causing him to holler out in pain. He swatted at Beast Boy with his left hand while trying to pulverize Raven with his right. Eventually, he successfully knocked Beast Boy off his neck and Beast Boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. He stood up and was now in his human form, dusting off his backside, he then stuck out his tongue and pulled down an eyelid at Trigon. Trigon snarled back at him, but was too preoccupied with Raven. He held her firmly in his fist, threatening to dunk her head first in a steaming lava pool. Her skin felt as if it was roasting off as her face came closer and closer to the molten lava.

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy morphed into a gator, taking a large bite out of Trigon's toe. Trigon struggled to brake hold of Beast Boy's grip kicking and shaking his foot violently, sending Beast Boy hurdling into the air. He grabbed his toe with both hands hopping up and down in pain.

This was Raven's chance to brake free. Seizing her short moment of freedom she wiggled lose from Trigon's hold, encasing him in a mass of black energy. The black mass lingered around him for a short time and then flickered out, like a dimming candle, leaving him unaffected. Well, almost unaffected.

"A DRESS!" He growled, standing in his frilly maid's uniform complete with duster.

"Ahahahaha!" Beast Boy cackled, his feet kicking wildly in the air.

"PUNEY GREEN CREATURE YOU DARE LAUGH AT TRIGON THE ALL POWERFUL!"

"Uh yeah dude, you're a dude demon in a dress."

"YOU'LL PAY!" Trigon roared.

Beast Boy gulped as a monstrous hand loomed over him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven directed a full blast of her power toward Trigon, but the blow missed him altogether clobbering Beast Boy instead. The dark energy fluoresced against his green skin, and when it had faded out he was standing in a speedo.

"EEEp!" He squealed, trying to cover himself. "What the heck Rae!" Beast Boy shouted, clearly annoyed.

By this time Trigon had forgotten about pulverizing the two because he was too busy ridiculing Beast Boy who had been laughing at him earlier. The entire scene did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Titans who watched from the balcony.

"Cyborg for the sake of my sanity terminate the sequence!" Robin was holding back his urge to barf upon seeing Beast Boy in a speedo.

"Will do, this is just as painful for me as it is you." Cyborg tried to press the button on the control panel in his arm, but it was stuck."Great."

"Please do the terminating of the sequence. My people have strong stomachs, but I do fear that I cannot do the stomaching of this." Starfire covered her eyes.

"I'm trying Star, but the stupid things stuck, dang faulty equipment."

Below the balcony Raven was slapping her forehead, feeling unbelievably frustrated. _I don't understand, my powers were working just fine a few days ago. It can't be… no, only one way to find out._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, trying to attack Trigon once more. This time the spell backfired completely and left her standing in a tight fitting bunny outfit, complete with fishnet stockings, rabbit ears, and a fluffy tail. Raven's cheeks flushed and all three male Titans raised an eyebrow.

"Got it!" Cyborg shouted, getting ready to press the button.

"Wait," Robin shouted, "this is actually starting to get pretty good."

"Hmmf!" Starfire pouted, immediately grabbing Cyborg and pressing the button on his arm to stop the training sequence. She then stomped out of the arena.

"Wait Star!" Robin followed after her, embarrassed by his obvious inner pig.

Raven and Beast Boy just stood in the middle of the arena staring at each other with red hues playing across their cheeks. An awkward silence filled the air.

"That's enough training for one day," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

"My thoughts exactly," Raven replied, in monotone. Both Titans trudged off to their rooms in opposite directions. Cyborg shrugged as he watched everyone leave and then decided to leave as well.

* * *

Hours later, Raven was sitting in her room contemplating her major screw up at practice.

_So my irritating emotions are right. This __'__thing__'…t__hese _hormones can affect my powers. She sighed heavily, feeling the full weight of her problem sagging on her shoulders.

"FINE!" She snatched the notebook out from under her bed and opened it to page one. To her displeasure, Lust was sitting in the middle of the page filing her nails.

"I knew you'd be back princess," Lust sneered. "I liked your sexy bunny costume by the way. It's a good look for you. Did you see the way you made heads spin. You even had the attention of Mr. heart throb."

Raven ignored Lust as she casually took a pen out doodling a mustache and a unibrow on Lust's face.

"I think this is a good look for you."

Lust, pulled off the mustache and unibrow in a cartoon like manner and disappeared into another page.

"Leaving so soon, what a shame." Raven smirked.

On the blank page in the notebook a few sentences popped up.

**I don't have to say anything. You're making your own trouble you'll see. Just keep messing with me and you'll get every bit of what you deserve**.

**-Lust**

Raven rolled her eyes and watched as Lust's note disappeared. When the message was gone Raven used her pen to write her first diary entry.

** October 7th, 2013**

**Dear Diary,**

**I think you are ridiculous and normally I wouldn't be caught dead with a diary. I'm only doing this because my split personalities have rendered me helpless against the destruction of my sanity known as hormones****…**** This is all his fault.**

**-Raven**

Just as Raven was finishing her first diary entry, a heavy handed knock, like the police came at her door.

_Robin. _

Raven opened her door slumping, with visible unenthusiasm, more apparent than usual.

"What?"

"Raven, why did you do that at practice today?"

"Do what?" She mumbled, suddenly covering her eyes.

"Trigon and the maid costume, Beast Boy in the speedo, your bunny outfit? " Robin folded his arms, which he often did when he was serious.

"Um just harmless fun."

"Raven, you know I'm not one to judge you, but you're not really into fun," he took a moment to scratch his chin. "And can you take your hands off your eyes it's distracting."

"I can't uncover them."

"Why not?" Robin was beginning to get annoyed.

"I just can't."

"Raven, I hate to say this but your acting kind of like a five year old. Just uncover your eyes so we can get this talk over with. I still have a lot of planning to do before we leave for the trip and this is wasting time."

Raven grimaced and slowly let down her hands. _This is definitely more of him than Starfire's ever seen that's for sure_. There Robin stood in front of her, babbling on about today's training session, but instead of his stop light apparel, he was sporting his birthday suit.

"So after all blah blah blah, we all blah blah and you blah blah blah blah, you got that?"

"Huh?" Raven shook her head.

"I said you got that?"

"Got what?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said that we blah blah blah and you blah blah blah and I want you right now."

Raven's cheeks flushed.

"Uh what was that last part again?"

"Raven are you purposely ignoring me? I said I want you right now!"

"That's what I thought. Uh Robin I think I'm feeling sick maybe we should do this talk some other time." She slammed the door in his face and leaned her back against the door while Robin stood outside irritated.

He shook his head. "I can't wait till this therapy cruise starts, the sooner it starts, the less I'll have to deal with." He walked off deciding he'd better go get some work done while he had patience left to spare.

Inside her room Raven was slightly alarmed.

_This can't be happening._

"Oh but it is. Hey, look on the bright side at least the hallucinations are pleasant." Raven could hear Lust teasing. She reached under the bed and opened the diary ready to throttle Lust.

"What are you mad at me for? I have nothing to do with this. It's all you, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying every bit of this." She smiled sadistically.

Raven closed the diary and threw it on the ground jumping up and down on top of it. She then kicked it into the wall. Picked it up and threw it on the floor again and then kicked it open with her boot, relishing the damage she caused Lust. Lust appeared crinkled like an accordion and was trying to flatten herself out.

"Torture me all you want Raven, but it's not going to help your situation. Maybe you should put that kind of energy into expressing yourself in words rather that picking on me." Lust pulled the diary closed.

Raven slumped over, and picked up the diary placing it beneath her bed where she'd become accustomed to stashing it.

_I hope this nightmare ends soon. _

* * *

"Hi Raven." Cyborg greeted her cheerfully from the Kitchen table. "Your late for dinner little lady."

She gave him a faint smile and sat at the table next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at her with astonishment.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down for dinner?" she deadpanned.

"I mean what are you doing sitting next to me?"

She looked at him and then was about to get up, but he stopped her, flashing his famous fanged grin.

"Just kidding Rae? You know I can't resist your charm." He bounced his eyebrows at her.

"Well you're forgiving."

"I know, and you haven't even apologized," he teased, taking a large bite of tofu and mushroom pizza.

"Sorry Beast Boy. It was just a, a joke."

"Wow, you pulled a prank? Didn't know you had it in you. No apology necessary."

"Whatever." Raven mumbled, taking a bite out of a slice of veggie pizza.

"So your powers are ok and it really was just a joke?" asked Robin.

Raven nodded.

"So everything and everyone is good then?" Robin looked at Beast Boy and Raven waiting for a response.

"Yeah I'm good. As long as Raven asks next time she wants to undress me I'm perfectly fine."

Cyborg and Robin shook their heads at Beast Boy waiting for his inevitable doom. Starfire looked at Raven confused and began to speak, but Raven gave her a look of death and she shut her mouth and continued to eat her pizza in silence.

Raven shot Beast Boy a hateful look and he chuckled nervously.

"Don't I have some sort of immunity? You've already messed with me enough for one day." He went to take another bite of pizza, but the pizza was suddenly incased in dark energy and the whole slice lodged in his throat.

_Well at least my powers can still do that._ Raven smiled, taking another bite of pizza.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter.

After dinner Raven retreated to her room as usual. She liked to get a few hours of meditation in before bed. She closed her eyes and folded her legs breathing deeply as she levitated off the ground, chanting softly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She entered a world somewhere between earth and Nevermore where her thoughts became less confusing and blurry. Meditation was her way of focus and it always set her priorities in order as well as cleared her mind, but something was wrong this time. After several hours of meditation is seemed her thoughts were becoming more muddled.

_Is this what a fever feels like? _She reached up, feeling her forehead, but she couldn't tell. She decided to take a break from meditation for a while, feeling the urge to lie down, and collapsed on her bed looking at the ceiling. Her mind began to wonder and she thought of the training session and how she had managed to embarrass herself. She inadvertently began to visualize Beast Boy at practice. It was the first time she'd seen his bare chest. It looked different than she thought; he wasn't as skinny or wiry as he looked. In fact, his muscles were well defined. She closed her eyes and her heart began to beat quicker, chills inching up her thighs. Instantly, her eyes shot open like a bullet.

She hopped out of bed knowing exactly what she had to do. She grasped the notebook from under her bed and picked up her pen. Opening the diary cautiously, she waited for a smart remark from Lust, but none came. Lust was either asleep or preoccupied with other things… Relieved, she began to write on the same page as before. There was still space because she had written so little. _I still can't believe I'm doing this. _

** October 7th, 2013**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I keep debating whether or not to feed you and Lust to the paper shredder. Lust is making my life a nightmare. This all started with a few dreams about a guy I just so happen to live in the same Tower with and now I have little control over my thoughts even when I'm awake. My powers are backfiring. I don't understand why this 'thing' keeps happening, but it's has to stop.**_

_**-Raven**_

Raven closed the notebook feeling frustrated with herself. She couldn't see how her emotions thought she would even be able to let this, this 'thing' she was feeling, out when she couldn't even write about it without feeling like an idiot.

She had resolved to give up writing for the night, but was feeling just as 'awkward' as before.

She decided to go for a glass of water, but opted on taking the long way to the kitchen. Closing her door softly, she tiptoed out of her room making her way down the hall. She rounded the corner and stopped beside an open door not daring to be seen. She backed away from the door a few steps.

Robin had heard a noise outside his door but decided to ignore it. He always left his door open while he was working out at night, just in case a certain alien princess just so happened to be wandering the halls. He smiled hoping she would stop by his door while he was lifting weights. He liked to impress her, but he could never show off in front of her with Cyborg and Beast Boy around. They would never shut up about it. He stretched and pulled off his shirt revealing a rippling six pack beneath his wife beater. He then pulled off his basketball shorts, revealing black boxers, and nicely toned track star legs.

Raven took a step back from the open door and was about to head in the opposite direction for the kitchen, but she suddenly had an urge to stay put. So she did. She took a few steps toward his door peaking in just a little.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm spying on him. _She shifted uncomfortably not knowing whether to leave now or stay put for fear that he might hear her. She inched away quietly, but not quietly enough, The Boy Wonder had senses so sharp they nearly rivaled Beast Boy's animal senses.

"Starfire, is that you?"

Raven panicked, debating whether or not she should make a run for it.

"It's okay Star I'll put my basketball shorts back on you don't have to be embarrassed."

He put his shorts back on and walked out to greet the alien princess, but he was greeted by the demoness instead.

"Uh hi," she mumbled awkwardly. "I uh I, I was just going for a glass of water and I uh I.

Robin looked at her surprised. "You were going for a glass of water all the way by my room? You do realize the kitchen is at the opposite end of the hallway, closer to your room."

"Yeah uh I, uh I."

"Decided to take the scenic route?" he smiled, then began to chuckle.

Raven's face became flushed and she resembled a cherry. Robin noticed her embarrassment and stopped laughing.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed." She snarled.

"Okay, well that's good. You shouldn't be." he walked back into his room to put on his shirt.

"Sorry you had to see that, sometimes I like to work out with the door open."

Raven nodded then began to walk past his door. Robin looked up at her while doing a bicep curl.

"I thought you were headed to the kitchen."

"Uh right." she deadpanned, turning back around, heading back toward her room.

Robin shook his head as she hurried away from his door, she could hear him chuckling as she made her way down the hall.

She felt like a moron.

Raven took a sip of water as she closed the door to her room. She glanced at the clock. Eleven. She had to sleep. Chances were Robin would have the team up early tomorrow, training hard, to make up for the terrible run today. She wasn't anxious for tomorrow, but she was tired of thinking about today, so she plopped down on her bed, shutting her eyes. Within an instant she was fast asleep.

* * *

Raven awoke still feeling tired. She glanced at the clock. 6 AM, her usual waking hours. Rolling over on her side, she debated whether or not she should go back to sleep, and finally resolved that she was hungry. Really really hungry.

She haphazardly grazed her fingers through her hair, doing a quick detangling job, and then headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. It wasn't like Raven to prepare herself breakfast without getting ready first, but today she was craving something badly.

She opened the chrome kitchen cabinets, searching for something, not really knowing what, but she kept searching until she decided on what she was craving. It was this weird chocolate spread Beast Boy and Cyborg kept raving about. She remembered complaining about how unhealthy it was when they first bought it, but now here she was, about to devour it. Nutella, she read the label, unscrewing the jar and smelling the contents. It smelled heavenly. She glanced over her shoulder checking to make sure no one was around before grabbing a slice of bread and a knife. She took a big hunk of Nutella and spread it across the bread greedily. Her mouth salivating with every whiff of the chocolate spread.

"Morning Raven," a voice chimed in, coming from the common room.

Raven jumped, knowing she was caught red handed. She trembled, hurrying to put the chocolate spread away.

"Morning Robin." She muttered unenthusiastically, as he walked into the kitchen.

He began to search the cabinets for his mug and his coffee, but looked up at Raven when he noticed the piece of bread with chocolate spread sitting on the counter.

"Are you eating Nutella?"

"Yes." Raven mumbled her head down, and her back toward him.

Robin shrugged. "I guess," He then went back to looking for his morning pleasures. Soon Cyborg and Beast Boy came sauntering into the common room. Both were quiet and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Beast Boy seated himself by the widow and rested his head on the kitchen table nearly falling back asleep. A bit of drool oozed out of his mouth and rolled down the chrome surface.

"Get up man you're drooling all over the table." Cyborg grumpily nudged Beast Boy. The green teen yawned and lifted his head. Not wanting to wake up.

"Robin, seriously dude, why do we have to have a training session at 8 AM today?" Beast Boy whined.

Robin turned to face him. "Because yesterday didn't work out. We have to get in several good practice sessions if we're going to be taking an entire week off work."

Beast Boy groaned. "Several, are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"This is totally bogus!" Beast Boy complained. "Raven, don't you think Robin is being ridiculous?"

"Um," Raven glanced over her shoulder and turned to face the others. She was just about to tell Robin she agreed with Beast Boy, but stopped when she realized all three of the guys were staring at her with mixed expressions.

"What?" she asked, slightly alarmed.

None of the guys said a word.

"WHAT?" She asked louder.

Beast Boy grimaced and raised a finger, pointing at Raven's light grey pajama shorts. She looked down and suddenly realized what everyone was staring at. _No. Anything, but that_. _God no_. She was mortified.

There sitting right in the middle of her shorts was a giant wet spot. Not just a water spot, no, this was thicker, like snot. If she thought yesterday was a bad day, today was a hell of a lot worse. She wanted to die.

Not knowing what else to do, she dropped everything, and took off running for her room. _I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is freaking happening. _She reached her room and slammed the door. _I am never coming out. _

Back in the kitchen, the guys were still speechless. Cyborg, being the oldest, was the first to finally break the silence.

"Alright so who's gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Both Robin and Beast Boy asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know somebodies gotta talk to Raven."

Both Beast Boy and Robin turned their backs to Cyborg.

"NO WAY."

"If we don't you know she's just gonna sit in her room for all eternity. She's like that, she blows things way out of proportion."

"Why can't we just let Starfire do it?" Beast Boy whined.

Cyborg sneered at Beast Boy, then contorted his face to resemble a clueless girl.

"But I do not understand what is this nocturnal ooze monster and how is it emitted?" he asked in a high pitched girlly voice, doing a perfect Starfire impression.

Robin and Beast Boy couldn't help themselves, they both burst into hysterical fits of laughter and Cyborg joined them. They went on laughing for nearly five minutes before Cyborg straightened his face and got serious again.

"But seriously." Cyborg asked, "Who's gonna level with Raven?"

Beast Boy chimed in. "I think you should cause you brought it up."

Cyborg glarred at Beast Boy. "Well, BB I think you should cause you know most about this subject."

Beast Boy folded his arms petulantly and Cyborg smirked.

Robin finally spoke up. "Fine, I'm the leader I guess I'll do it. As much as I really don't want to, and I really don't want to."

He set down his coffee and headed for Raven's room. Dreading the visit.

Raven was still in her room meditating when Robin knocked. She knew someone would come for her eventually and she was dreading this moment.

"Raven I know you're in there. We need to talk."

….

"You can't stay in your room hiding forever. We're having another training session in a half hour and I expect you to be there."

….

Robin sighed audibly. "Look everyone has wet dreams, stop being a child and come out of your room."

Suddenly Raven's door shot open and she was standing in the doorway glaring at Robin.

_I knew that one would get her out. _Robin smirked.

Raven did her best to remain expressionless when she looked at Robin. She finally spoke up. "Robin," she mumbled. "Can you guys just pretend like this never happened and can we please skip this conversation."

Robin wasn't hard to convince. He didn't want to have that conversation with her either. Raven was definitely the last person he ever wanted to have that conversation with.

"Yeah." he said simply, and began to walk away.

Raven heaved a sigh of relief, but then Robin stopped and turned back around to face her.

"I just have one question."

"What?"

Robin looked at her smirking. "Who was it about?"


	3. Chapter 3: X-tra Juicy

So after like a month, I finally have the third chapter ready. This chapter is still long, but it's a heck of a lot shorter than my other two. I'm going to try to write shorter chapters. I think I tend to become too wordy * shrugs*. Also, as I mentioned before I'm going to start replying to reviews sooooo, here ya go.

Koryandrs: Hey :) thnx for the heads up. I changed the spelling.

psychic soul: Ugh, I just don't know do you? ;)

gothgirl79: Maybe just maybe, but then who knows...

alienschnitzelblast: Yes, I like them too lol.

Logan: Aww come on, but can't you just see Robrae? Bet I can make you change your mind lol.

Bianca: Sigh, another BBrae fan, well, they are awesome. Maybe you'll get your wish.

**-DISCLAIMER- **Don't own em, don't claim em, nuff said.

**CHP 3: X-tra Juicy**

Waves lapped the sides of the Tower's s gorgeous hilltop, begging for a few dazzling sunny rays. Instead, a throng of moody clouds overshadowed them, layering Titans Tower in a heavy mist.

Thirsting from anticipation, a curious figure, rubbed the fog away from a single window as he dangled carelessly from the Tower's roof, peering inside.

"There it is, Robin's EZ320 stealth mask, highest quality material daddy Bat bucks could buy. Robin your so predictable. A laser security system, real original kid. I'll snatch the mask, a few toys, and be on my way to the bank tomorrow. Too easy."

* * *

On the opposite side of the Tower an irritable empath wrestled with Lust. She lay strewn across her bed, her notebook spread open on the floor, as her less than charming emotion nagged her as usual.

"Do you even know how horribly devastating my love life is?"

"Oh, wait, of course you do." Lust's hands shot up in the air. "Your the reason why I'm stuck wearing an invisible chastity belt!"

If looks could kill Raven would have backed over her several times with a semi. Seeing the battle at hand, Lust mustered up her most endearing look. Batting her eye lashes, she smiled.

"All I want is one small tiny simple little favor..."

"What?"

"GET SOME ALREADY!"

"Not going to happen. " Raven barred her teeth, her extra set of red eyes gleaming. "The diary is as far as it goes and that's pushing it. You've already made me look like some hormonal teenager in front of everyone."

"I told you already it's not my fault. " Lust sneered, layering her toe nails with another thick coat of violet nail polish. "Besides you've left out one BIG detail on every entry. "

"I know."

"Well, why don't you just get it off your chest. It's the least you could do for me. You and I are the only ones who read this thing anyway."

"Exactly, and we both already know who HE is so it's unnecessary."

"What are you so afraid of?" Lust's hands rested on her hips.

"Who said I'm afraid? Besides, I haven't been experiencing problems with my powers lately so why should I?"

Irritated because she was losing the battle, Lust decided to play dirty, and when she made up her mind, she knew right where to hit. Her lips formed a nasty scowl.

"You may think you're satisfied keeping your stupid secret, but deep down, I know you're not!" Lust reached a pale finger out of the diary and poked Raven in her chest. "You want him so bad and you're mad at yourself every day you see him and hold back. I have so much evidence against your sorry grey butt! You're such a chicken! Timid has more guts than you! Guess you're always going to live your life on the side lines watching while he's with someone else."

With that, Lust slammed the diary shut, and Raven was left alone, questioning her own values. Did it matter if Lust thought she was scared? She had revealed her dreaded secret in the diary out of necessity rather than choice. As much as Lust begged to differ, this wasn't about some pent up passion she secretly held for her teammate, it was simply a coincidence. As far as Raven was concerned, this thing that had plagued her could happen to anyone and could be about anyone even a total stranger. It just so happened that it was a thousand times more intense for her all thanks to her powers. Lust knew this and she would make every effort to play on Raven's weakness to receive some sort of sexual gratification. She was a desperately thirsty emotion. She couldn't help it.

_Bad news Lust, your plans backfired once again. _

Leaving her diary on the floor, Raven got ready to head off to the team's workout session, but oddly enough, she had the faintest feeling she was being watched.

_Weird, _she took another brief glance around the room. _I could have sworn I heard something. _Shrugging, she exited, leaving the room encased in darkness as the door thudded shut.

A glass tile from the roof unhinged and a teen wearing a dark body suit dropped to the floor nimbly. His dark figure was impossible to see except for his white skull mask and the bright red X sitting on his chest and forehead.

"Finally, chicks like a human security system, but how can I complain, her rooms the only one not being monitored. " He smiled picking up the talking notebook he'd witnessed a few minutes back. The thing had to be worth something. Why not steal it along with the mask. He flipped through a few of the front pages.

_Piece of junks blank, _he sulked.

Suddenly handwriting began to appear. Immediately, he dropped the book, step by step he eased away, but when he felt it presented no threat he snatched it off the floor again.

Skimming the pages his lips curled with devious delight.

"Oh this is rich."

* * *

Eighty one, eighty two, eighty thr-, dude can I stop now?" Beast Boy's eyes swirled.

"Not a chance. Not until you can last a few more rounds sparring."

"This sucks!"

"Face it B, Robins not letting up. You're going to be doing chin ups till your arms fall off." Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy exhaled melodramatically. "How come they get to do cardio?" He cocked his head in the direction of Raven and Star.

"Oh yeah... cause cardio...some walk... the pa-rk!" Raven panted, hunching over and gripping her sides. It was like someone had lit a fire in her mouth that coursed through her entire body. She looked over at Starfire hoping that she was beginning to feel the burn as well, but the alien looked like she had been at the spa all day. _UGH_. Raven sucked in a mouthful of air, getting ready to run her next suicide, but just as her foot lifted off the ground she heard a loud clank.

"Hey! Who shut out the lig-"

**Intruder!**

**Intruder!**

The main alarm sounded and Robin abandoned his sparring gloves for his bow staff. "Titans search the Tower!" he commanded.

"We're on it man." Cyborg headed toward the common room. Beast Boy turned into a bat and followed. Raven and Starfire stayed put, but Robin took to the main hallway alone, heading for each of the Titan's bedrooms, his foots steps were barely audible as he crept along the still walkway, halting in front of his door. He charged in, his fist raised, but the room was empty. The only sound was his ceiling fan clanking. Annoyed, he quickly moved to the next room.

**WHAM!** His steel toed boot flung into Beast Boy's door thrusting it open.

"Give up now and I'll go eas-..." _Huh? _he dropped his fist, his forehead puckering. _Empty. _

Same deal with Starfire's room.

"Braking in to hide," Robin's lips pursed. "Some criminal you are ."

He took a final step toward the last door. Raven's room. Apprehension filled his gut. Raven didn't let people in her room and there was a reason, he was sure of that. His hand slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it, quickly retracting. The door cracked open revealing striking darkness. Nudging the door with his elbow he dared step inside, but hesitated.

_Maybe I shouldn't. I doubt that whoever broke in went in there. Her room isn't exactly Disneyland._ He turned swiftly, feeling a slight chill against his back. He was still alone. His eyes danced along the walls of the empty corridor. Suddenly, his feet slipped out from beneath him followed by a sharp pain thrust into is abdomen. A second later he was on his back, gasping for air.

"Who said I was hiding?"

Squinting, he tried to make out the blurry figure towering over him.

"X?"

"Robin."

_Of course, why didn't I think of him before. _

"Whatcha got there, a few Titan collectibles?"

"Hardy Har Har, wouldn't you like to know. Actually, I think you would...pretty hot stuff," X chuckled.

Robin leapt to his feet lunging at X, but X slipped past him, springing up like a jack rabbit high off expresso. He sent a powerful round house kick to Robin's gut, leaving him doubled over in pain.

"Tell you what, I'll let you see what's inside the goody bag... if you can catch me." He took off sprinting down the hall . "You're getting soft Wonder Boy!"

Robin struggled to keep pace, but when he reached the end of the hall X was no where in sight.

"Dang, lost him." He pulled out his communicator dialing Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Guys keep a look out for Red X he's somewhere in the Tower."

A split screen showed both Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. "How do you know it's X?"

"He just attacked me. Don't know what he stole, but obviously it's valuable. Robin out."

* * *

Cautiously, X crept up the stairwell to the fifth floor security control room. If Robin was as predictable as he figured, and he was, that's where he was headed next. It was only a matter of time.

X pulled Robin's stealth mask to his lips kissing it. "Priceless, he couldn't even see me standing right in front of him." _Now for part 2 of the plan, escape._

Once the Tower went on security lock down, only Robin could unlock it. X figured as much. That meant bad news for him unless he could somehow trick Robin into unlocking it for him.

_How can I get him to shut down the system? It would take mind control, torture...blackmail._

* * *

The security control room sat in darkness except for the emergency light by the entrance and the soft glow coming from the string of computer monitors. The slow and steady hum of computer fans mingled with Robin's careful footsteps as he entered. Hunching over the central monitor he tapped away at the keys. _Just need to zoom in a little closer. _Tap, tap, click, he entered in several _commands, enlarging X's face and vectorizing the image. Alright decrease speed 25x, rewind, and playback, Bingo. _

"Alright X, Let's see your tricks up close." Robin's eyes stuck to the screen like a squashed bug. _There, he's pulling down something over his eyes. _Shortly after, X disappeared off camera.

"He used my mask, bastard stole my stealth mask!"

"It looks better on me anyways."

X stood in the door way smirking, the emergency light casting a shadow over his skull mask.

"How much is this old thing worth anyway? A hundred grand? Two hundred grand?"

"Not for sale." Dashing forward, Robin reached for the mask.

Somersaulting over Robin's head, X landed behind him,pulling him into a choke hold. His arm tightened around Robin's throat causing his face to flush. His eyeballs began to turn bloodshot and small droplets formed in his tear ducts as he sputtered desperately trying to loosen the hold. Bending X's arm backwards, he twisted loose, and thrust his foot into X's shin, throwing him off balance. Both teens tumbled to the floor, Robin's knees piercing X's ribs. Swinging his feet around Robin's neck, X managed to drag him to the icy floor, his ankles tightening around Robin's throat.

"This game is getting old."

"I agree." Robin choked, spittle forming at the corners of his lips.

"I'll make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with criminals."

"Oh no? Something tells me you just might this time."

Reaching into his black sack, he pulled out an interesting specimen.

"What is it? Some plan to destroy the Titans, a plot to monopolize the city, a scheme to get away with bank robbery?"

"Not even close." He cleared his throat. "And then I woke up in his bedroom naked. I thought I was alone, but when I pulled the covers back he was there also," he skimmed down a few lines and continued. "It happens almost every night, I don't know why, but I can't keep dealing with this secret."

"Didn't know you were into cheesy romance novels X?" Robin smirked.

Tightening his ankles around Robin's throat, X replied, "I'm not, but the press is. Your dirty little side missions are going public if you don't shut off the security system. Oh and you know what, the mask is a start, but I raided your room and found a few other necessities. "

He pulled out a couple stolen items from his stash.

"You're out of your mind! That's a titanium electrocircuit, capable of shorting out almost any average to medium grade security system in Jump City. You'll rob every bank and jewelry store in town. And you're not getting my custom designed platinum mutliquip staff! That thing is rigged with enough explosives to level out a small neighborhood. " Robin fumed.

"Shut off the system or your secret might end up on the next bestsellers list."

"What secret? You have nothing on me!" Robin snapped.

X's teeth became jagged and he opened the notebook to another page, shoving it in Robin's face.

"WHEN THE HELL WAS THAT TAKEN!"

"Don't know, but your nuts are going to be a new pin up if you don't shut the system down."

"Fine X, Robin sighed. "But I can't shut the system down when I'm pinned to the floor now can I."

"Oh uh right." X released him and Robin walked toward the control panel appearing to disable the security lock down switch. Instead, he turned swiftly throwing a right hook at X's jaw dislocating it and knocking him to the floor."

Casually dusting himself off, Robin picked up the sack of goods and the notebook.

"You were saying?"

X laid on the ground twitching slightly.

"How bout I make a deal with you. I let you out with NOTHING and you get lost and keep your mouth shut."

Slowly X nodded, still clutching his jaw.

Robin pulled out his communicator and got ready to dial the rest of his team, but paused.

_Better make this convincing. _

He glanced at his reflection in the computer monitor and tasseled his hair a bit more. From his utility belt, he pulled out a black marker, and made a few smudgy marks under his left eye. Trying out his new disguise, he coughed and contorted his face in pain.

_Perfect. _ He picked the communicator back up and dialed his team.

"Sorry guys, he escaped. Don't know how the prick pulled it off, but he got past the security system. We'll catch him next time."

* * *

Back in the common room. All four Titans exchanged baffled glances. Raven folded her arms under her chest not quite buying Robin's story.

"How the hell did he escape?" Cyborg complained.

"I told you, no idea."

"Robin are you sure we are right to leave the Red X do the escaping?"

"I DIDN'T LET HIM ESCAPE STAR! Uh um, I mean, I didn't let him escape. He just uh slipped passed me I guess. Besides, it doesn't matter. He's never been a serious criminal, only a thief."

"But, But..." Beast Boy's eyes bulged in disbelief. "You're just going to let him GO? Since when does Robin give up so easy?"

"DROP IT." Robin folded his arms irritably.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak again, but Cyborg waived his hands frantically at the green teen.

"Leave him be Beast Boy. If Robin says he doesn't know how X got away, then he doesn't know. Let it go."

"Fine." Beast Boy pouted.

"Well guys, we have a meeting with Titans East and Kid flash bright and early tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed early and I think you should to." He let out an exaggerated yawn, and headed for the door, leaving the other Titans scratching their heads.

Arriving back in his room, he slammed his door and locked it. Then he pulled out X's black sack from his capes secret compartment. Tossing it on his bed, he pulled out the incriminating notebook.

_I can't believe X would resort to using a fake photo. _Robin snarled, flipping back the cover.

"NO." His eyes nearly fell out of his skull.

Slowly the words,** property-of-Raven, **spelled themselves out.

He couldn't believe it. But it had to be hers. Who else's handwriting could spontaneously appear on paper. Besides, her name wasn't written in it by accident.

His body froze, _ I should give it back. _ He chided himself. _ I can't read it. Raven trusts me. _Besides it's not my business. He folded his arms.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I have to read it!" _

Suddenly a miniature haloed Robin appeared on his right shoulder.

"You know how important a person's privacy is. Your suppose to be looking out for the interests of your team not your own!" he scolded.

Robin's head hung low and he set the book back down causing the shoulder angel Robin to nod his head with approval.

But then another tiny Robin appeared on his left shoulder. This one had two small horns, a tale, and a tiny pitchfork.

"Just read it. What could it hurt? Raven would never know. It's not like she's all that innocent herself. Your pasty ass is lining the inside of her diary, how is that innocent?"

"I can't. Raven's like a little sister to me."

The shoulder angel smiled at Robin's sense of integrity, but the other Robin pouted and stomped his nasty little foot.

"Keyword like. She maybe somebodies sister, but she's not yours. Besides when does she not invade your privacy! Remember the time when she read your less than platonic thoughts about Starfire's bikini, or the time she glossed through your memories, or when she tapped in on your phone conversation with bat girl, how bout the other night when she was spying on you! Stop being such a puss and just read it."

...

...

...

"Well," he let out winded sigh. "Since you put it that way."


	4. Chapter 4: Oooh aahh

Hmm, I'm kinda starting to wonder why all my chapter titles turn out kinda provocative? Oh well :p

monica: Thanks and working on it lol. My head gets tangled and complicated coming up with this thing.

Lee: Glad you like the story so far and BBxRae does seem cute, but then so does Robrae :)

Tiffany: Thanks and I think a lot of people are, but who knows...

JuneGrayson: Thanks for the heads up. I checked them out after you mentioned them. Hope I got them all.

koryandrs: Agreed, but he's also kinda cool. And yeah why the heck would Robin want to own a stealth mask unless... sneaking into Stars bedroom SMH lol.

ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin: If your talking about Robin then yeah sounds like a pretty good prediction lol.

**-DISCLAIMER- **If I owned Teen Titans we'd of gotten a sixth season + a live action movie by now. Sadly that's only a dream. Oh well, since your here might as well check out the 4th chapter of Therapy Cruise. Well, here it goes...

**CHP 4: Oooh aahh**

_This is pointless._

Raven folded her arms in silent rebellion. She sat, slumped against a brown leather sofa, watching a blonde woman tap away at her ipad.

"How long does this meeting last?"

The woman tapped even more frivolously.

"You can go whenever."

"Excuse me?"

"I collect a paycheck either way so you can leave if you want to."

"Wait a second." Raven snarled, "I sat outside for over an hour, I didn't even want to come, but now that I'm here you could at least do your job."

Dropping the ipad, the woman glanced up at Raven, flashing her jagged pearly whites.

"I already did." She pulled out a blue notebook and patted it derisively. "Your never going to live this down."

Darkness framed the woman's face and slowly consumed it. Gradually she faded into the background, her jagged teeth still glowing.

* * *

_My diary! _

A siren went off in Raven's head and she jumped out of bed searching frantically.

"I always put it in the same place! How could it be gone? Unless...X!" Her eyes shot out of her skull. "Great, now I'll never get the damn thing back."

_Wait a second. _

She had a sudden epiphany. Snatching up her magic mirror, she recited her usual incantation, and was whisked off into Nevermore. Not even a second had passed before Knowledge and Wisdom had bombarded her.

"YOU LOST IT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT!" They shouted furiously.

"I didn't lose it, it was stolen, I think."

"Well it doesn't matter. Lost or stolen your still going to suffer the same consequences. Without your hold on her Lust is free to do and say as she pleases." Spoke Wisdom as she massaged her temples.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead."

"Okay so isn't there any kind of damage control we can implement?"

"Yeah it's called find the diary!" Both emoticlones snarled.

"Okaaay well any bright ideas? You are my two most intelligent emotions."

Knowledge and Wisdom both blushed, but then Wisdom smacked herself, realizing this was no time for an ego trip.

"I got it! Knowledge, do you still have that crystal ball you use for spying on Raven's other emotions?"

"I don't spy!"

"Of course, of course whatever, but do you still have it?"

"Yes."

"Go get it then we'll need it!"

Knowledge quickly vanished, and in an instant she was back again, this time holding a glass orb.

"Hand it over!" Wisdom yanked the orb out of her hands, and Raven smirked, watching the two emotions with amusement.

"How does it work?" Raven asked.

"It's simple." Knowledge smiled. "The operator simply imagines who or whatever they want to see and when they channel their energy to the orb by touching it the object or person will appear."

"Sounds simple enough, but how come we aren't seeing Red X with my diary? That is what your telling it to show us right Wisdom?"

"I am, but for some reason it's not working." Wisdom growled.

"Lust must be blocking us out." Knowledge interjected.

"But how would she know we're spying?" asked Raven.

"Technically, she doesn't. The diary, as she's told you I'm sure, is her personal property. Therefore, if she doesn't want it to be found then it won't be. She knows that as soon as you realize the diary is gone you'll go looking for it and so she's making sure you can't find it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Did you do anything to piss her off?"

"Probably." Raven smiled.

"Well then there's your answer."

"Then what do I do now?"

Grimacing, both Knowledge and Wisdom said "Keep looking for the diary and in the mean time just pray that she doesn't cause any serious damage. Without that diary in your possession Lust is going to run wild."

"But the Titans are going on a cruise for a whole week! How can I find the diary if it's with X!" Shouted Raven hysterically.

Wincing, Knowledge pulled out a large red button from her cloak. Wisdom and Knowledge pressed it simultaneously, sending Raven hurdling back into her room.

"Beats us!"

* * *

Seconds later, Raven was back in her room. She thought that it would be morning when she glanced over at the alarm, but it was barely even two am.

_Wonderful, and now I can't go back to sleep._

Grumpy, she decided to make herself a cup of warm tea, and so she slipped quietly into the hallway, accidentally bumping into a roaming green annoyance.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing up?" She croaked.

"I'm not all that tired." He shrugged. Truthfully, he was, but he was also nervous and that's what was keeping him awake. In a few hours, he would be trapped with one of the greatest evils of the world, a therapist, and who had more to hide than he did. Scratching his stomach, he trudged into the kitchen, Raven trailing behind. When she walked in, she saw him with his head in the fridge, and his purple basketball shorts sagging so that she had an unwanted view of his green crack. Quickly turning away, she proceeded to the cabinet, retrieving her mug. After ten minutes the pot whistled and she poured a cup of black tea. Cup in hand, she sat down at the table watching the steam rise in a trance.

"Meat sauce...nasty. Meat loaf...more nasty. Meat balls...extra super nasty." Beast Boy grumbled, casually tossing all the meat dishes over his shoulder, into the trash.

_Chrome dome could use a diet. _

Finally deciding he wasn't hungry, he shut the fridge, and directed his attention toward Raven. "So ya ready for the cruise ta morrow Rae?"

"Actually, I plan to mysteriously disappear two hours before."

"Ya know, that really doesn't sound like a bad idea. Well...," he said yawning. "Only five more hours ta go."

_Gee thanks for reminding me. _

Quickly downing the rest of her tea, she moved to the couch, Beast Boy hanging on her coattails. He plopped down next to her, and comfortably stretched out.

"What are you doing?" She glared.

"Well I figured since we both can't sleep might as well talk." He smiled. "So why are you up?"

"I just am."

"That's not a reason. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I don't have nightmares."

"Whatever you say..." he twiddled his thumbs. "So, what was it about?"

"BEAST BOY!"

"Right, right uh no nightmare k got it ha ha." He smiled nervously.

"So uh you wanna hear about mine then?"

"Not really."

"Huh? you say somethin?"

Raven clenched her fists and Beast Boy shrugged. "I guess not, so anyway, I dreamt I finally got this awesome moped and then there were these girls chasing me."

_Ugh._

"Well it was all going great until the girls turned into evil space tofu."

_Uggggh._

"The stupid space tofu kept chasing me and when I thought I lost it, the moped turned into space tofu . I was cornered on every side and then Cyborg showed up and he was all like...eat meat. And I was like NO! meat sucks I'm not eating that crap! And then he pulled out a piece of bacon and started beating the space tofu with it. And then..." He let out a long breath. "And then, the tofu got pissed that Cyborg kept smacking it, so it ate us both. Doesn't that dream kinda suck Raven?...Raven? Raven where you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Well thanks alot," he pouted. What's the point of talking if your not even listening?"

_There isn't one._

"Well, fine be that way." He hiked his feet onto the couch yawning.

Raven looked at him and felt a yawn coming on too, but she didn't want to sleep. How could she when Lust was out and about wreaking havoc on her sanity.

"So wanna play a game?" Beast Boy asked, his eyebrows doing a little jig.

Raven's left eye twitched slightly and a pair of slithery black tentacles wiggled out from beneath her cloak.

"NOT THAT KIND OF GAME!" Beast Boy jumped back, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then what?" Raven growled.

Beast Boy got up and walked over to a small in-table off to one corner of the common room. "Where are they?" he searched. After finally pulling out a deck of cards he felt satisfied.

"B.S." he said proudly.

_Yeah that's about what I think of this game._

"Alright you start it." Raven grumbled.

Beast Boy dealt the cards and they started the game.

**-4 hours later-**

"Four thr-e-ess." Beast Boy let his cards drop and his head fell back over the couch arm. Raven's legs were draped over the opposite side and she, laid face down, on Beast Boy's foot so that every time he wiggled his big toe he scratched the inside of her nose.

"Robin, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cyborg chuckled as he and Robin stepped into the common room.

"Uh yeah Cy, but the thing is, I don't see why I'm seeing it." Robin said, raising an eyebrow. "Alright guys we gotta get out to the loading dock early so come on get up." He shook Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shifted, clinging all the more tightly to the couch cushion. "That's right ladies I'm all man and all Beast, which one of you hot chickies wants a date with me first?" Babbled Beast Boy in between lip puckers. Raven, who was also still asleep, kept batting her nose due to the big green toe inside it.

"Kinda cute huh Robin?"

"Yeah cute."

"Looks like BBs makin a play for Raven too and he's winning." An enormous smirk played on the metal man's face as he watched Robin do his best to hide his irritation.

ONE, Robin had already established that HE WAS NOT MAKING A PLAY FOR HER THE OTHER DAY! TWO, according to her diary, she was the one with the dirty fantasies! AND THREE, if he ever did, which he wouldn't because he valued his life and knew that Star would assassinate them both, there's NO FREAKING WAY Beast Boy would beat him.

"Shut up Cyborg," Robin grumbled and left it at that, continuing his attempt of waking Beast Boy and Raven.

"COME ON GUYS!" Robin groaned, shaking Beast Boy who was scrunching his face and whining.

"Nicole, why do you sound like my friend Robin?" Beast Boy opened his eyes, still slightly delirious.

"EEEaaaaPPP! Nicole, you even look just like Robin. You used to be so hot what the hell happened!"

Cyborg fell to the ground rolling with laughter. Robin's face flushed and he socked Beast Boy in the mouth finally startling him awake.

"Owww Dude what the heck!"

Robin said nothing. The look of death was Beast Boy's only response.

Eventually, Raven had woken up from all the noise and when she had realized that she was sleeping on top of Beast Boy's foot, she concluded that Trigon had finally captured her and this was her punishment.

"Are you two going to get up, the cruise starts in an hour."

"No, actually I think I'd rather sleep." Raven kicked Beast Boy on the floor and buried her face in the cushion. He landed with a hard thud and threw eye daggers at her.

"Ok Raven, I guess if you want to stay here ALONE with Beast Boy for A WHOLE WEEK it's fine with me."

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

* * *

The sun beat down on the Titans heads oppressively, killing what little patience the grumpier members of the team had left. Raven slumped behind the group with her face hidden behind the hood of her cloak. From the looks of it she could have been planning an escape. Starfire, frolicked along in front of her looking like she might burst from happy pills.

"Oh look! It's soo beeeeautiful." She clapped excitedly.

The rest of the group nodded in awe upon seeing the Goliath like ship towering over them like they were ants at a picnic.

"Let all your troubles sail away, hmm. Nice but kinda cheesy" Beast Boy flicked the sweat from his brow as he read the side of the ship.

Each Titan stood quiet, holding their suitcase loaded with goods for the week. The feelings of the group teetered around dread, anxiety, and overjoyed. Obviously, the overjoyed one of the group was Starfire. Robin, on the other hand, was not looking forward to a whole week on a ship with a therapist. Sitting around and talking about 'feelings' was something chicks did, but he couldn't deny it would be good for the team.

A few more moments of silence passed while everyone lingered on in thought before Beast Boy decided to try and break up the monotony.

"Dudes, this is gonna be awesome! That things big enough to have like five pools, a bowling alley, a race track, and an all you can eat tofu buffet!" Beast Boy grinned, his child like enthusiasm beaming through. Truth be told, he wasn't all that happy about the therapy cruise when Robin first agreed to it, and still he wasn't too keen on the idea, but now that they were here he might as well try to enjoy himself. That was Beast Boy, forever the optimist.

"Yeah, cause that's what anyone with millions of dollars would put on a expensive cruise ship, a buffet that serves nothing but sponges." Raven retorted.

"My thoughts exactly." said a familiar stranger strolling out to the dock to meet them. The Titans noted his cheesy grin and immediately recognized him as the sales guy from the commercial. "A buffet that serves nothing but sponges is a fabulous idea, and that is why, my friends, I have made it a special feature of my ship. In fact, this entire cruise is especially personalized to your liking and it houses not just one, but TWO gourmet tofu buffets."

"Well would you imagine that." Cyborg shook his head.

Raven's jaw fell slack. Satisfied, Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid, gesturing both, "skip you" and "in your face" at the same time.

"Eh um" The salesman continued. "After you've had time to do a bit of exploring I think you'll find that the ship also houses a state of the art gym, mixed martial arts combat training facility, a race track, auto shop with all the latest car models, a deluxe mini mall with all the wildest and hottest fashions, a day spa, an aquarium, and a three story library complete with a poetry cafe and museum. Oh and by the way we do have a bowling alley and movie theater as well just in case your wondering."

"SWEET!" Beast boy rubbed his hands together, but then paused. "Wait why the hecks a smelly old library on the ship, none of us care about-" he stopped noticing Raven's glare."Eh hehe, libraries are cool...I guess."

"Right then," the man continued. The loaders will take your bags while the chaperons escort you to your rooms.

The Titans smiled and the man moved aside allowing two attractive men to step in front of him. Raven blinked twice when she saw the chaperons.

_They look somewhat familiar._

She thought for a moment, suddenly, realizing they both resembled the sexy titan of the sea, Aqualad. Both men were tall, with thick dark hair. One man had his hair slicked back with gel, while the other's hair was spiked with gel, similar to Robin's. Both men were dressed in the same uniform, black dress pants and vest, with a dark blue dress shirt underneath. The only real difference between the men, besides their hair, was that one had grey eyes while the other's eyes were misty blue.

Naturally, she found them both hot, but obviously she couldn't drool in public so she dawned a bored expression as the first aqualad twin opened his mouth to greet the group of Titans.

"Hello, we will be your escorts for the duration of the cruise." The blue eyed aqua double smiled at the Titans, the women of the group in particular, showing all his pearly white straight teeth.

"Um hello, it is nice to do the meeting of you Mr. uh Mr..." Starfire babbled.

"Phil Mcrevis."

...

...

...

"Um okay, well It's VERY VERY nice to do the meeting of you Mr. Phil Mcrevis."

Robin's fist clenched as Starfire shook the guy's hand.

In the background Beast Boy and Cyborg made little whimpering sounds like a chihuahua on steroids.

Raven's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Shut up." She smacked them both over the head before shaking the other aqua double's hand.

He bounced his eyebrows at her before taking her hand. "Name's Jack Mehoff and it's very nice to meet you as well."

"BWAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Raven turned and snarled at the green teen and metal man, but there was nothing she could do to shut them up. Giving up, she face palmed and when she looked up everyone could see the big red hand print on her forehead.

"So are you guys excited?"

"For what?" asked Raven. "Most people don't exactly jump at the thought of spending a whole week with a therapist."

"Well yeah, but then most people don't get invited to spend a week on Dave's ship and you guys practically have the whole thing to yourselves. Many other rich and famous individuals pay high prices to spend a few days on board, but Dave has always wanted to host a special cruise for the Titans."

_That's a little strange. _Robin thought.

"Why are we so special?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't know, but it doesn't really matter. Your here now. After this week your all going to feel like a million bucks." Jack smiled, stopping in front of a Rosewood door with a brass helm for a knob.

"This is your room sir." Phil nodded in Robin direction. Robin's jaw nearly dropped and he doesn't impress easily. Sitting across from his Kingside memory foam mattress was a fourty-two inch plasma screen HDTV with a sony HT-ST7 sound bar.

"Whoa." Cyborg gasped. Robin payed him no mind. He was too busy inspecting his black satin sheets. He quickly smoothed a hand over the bed making sure no one caught the slightly girly gesture.

"This is impressive."

"If you like this room, wait till you see the others. Are you ready to go yet?"

They all nodded, and followed the escorts down a small winding staircase.

"OOOOhhhh aaaaaaahh." Starfire poked and prodded a few hanging displays as they descended. She loved how shiny they were and that she could easily see her reflection in the stained glass.

"This is Raven's room." Jack slightly bowed his head in front of a marble doorway.

"Right under Robin." Cyborg ribbed her.

"It's nice." Raven muttered, ignoring Cyborg. but nice was an understatement. The room was spellbinding. The walls were painted royal blue and on one side of the room there was a black and white mural resembling what looked like a monasterie in Azarath where she grew up. Across from the painting sat a queen sized princess style bed with a canopy. The frame was steel with stars sculpted into the metal and her sheets were blue and black silk. The bed was placed right next to a door sized window that appeared to be about a foot thick. From the window she had the perfect view of tropical fish swimming by.

"Wow this is awesome, your room is even better than Robin's. I can't wait ta see mine!" Beast Boy beamed.

"Cyborg's room is the next closest. His room is right next to the buffet. We'll take you to see the other two rooms right after you have lunch." said Phil, motioning for them to follow him out into the hallway. They all huddled behind him passing a few gift shops on the way to Cyborg's place. When they got there they were surprised to see that his room was pretty much an exact replica of his room at the tower.

"Haha," Beast Boy chuckled. "Your room looks exactly the same."

Cyborg ignored him and grinned, surprised they'd gotten all the high tech gadgets and details perfect.

"Well not exactly Beast Boy." Phil placed a finger on top of a tiny red button beside the door.

Instantly, the room was converted. The new version had wood flooring, a soft white rug, a fireplace, a holographic sunset, numerous hot car photos, an over-sized HD plasma screen like Robins, a mini chocolate fountain, a stereo system built into one side of the walls, a Gamestation complete with yet to be released games, and a kingsized ,unpopable, waterbed with rose-petals. Cyborg's room is also the only room to come with it's own walk in shower and Jacuzzi bath tub. Basically hands down his room kicked everybody else's rooms butt.

Phil clapped his hands together and suddenly soft jazz started coming out of the stereo wall. "Dave figured your probably a hit with the ladies and thought your room needed a little you know just in case you have a visitor or two while your here."

"No Freakin WAY!" Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Raven slid it back together. Cyborg, however, was too busy crying from tears of joy to rub his triumph in BB' face. He thrust his arms around the chocolate fountain.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

**...**

"Come on Cyborg we've spent twenty minutes starring at your stupid room can we just go eat now." Beast Boy pouted.

"Wait! one last look it's so beautiful," he wiped a tear from his eye as the rest of the Titans, and the two escorts, strained trying to pry him from the fountain.

* * *

"Do you have any mustard?"

"Mustard?"

Robin groaned. _Why does Star always have to pull this crap in public._

"She really likes it. Can you just bring a few bottles for the table." He explained to the buffet chef.

"If you insist, sir." The chef shrugged, then went to retrieve a few bottles of mustard from the kitchen.

"So now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Help yourselves, You guys paid for everything already so feel free to get whatever you want." Phil smiled. Then he proceeded to the buffet to make his own plate.

"Dang Rae didn't know you had it in ya." Cyborg grinned and patted her on the back as they exited the dinning area. She'd eatin a plate full of Kalamari, a half a plate of California rolls, two portions of sauteed eggplant, and a grilled salmon fillet. Afterwards, she even had room for a small dish of caramel fried ice cream.

"Best tofu and sauteed eggplant I've ever had." Beast Boy let out a loud belch and grinned.

Robin and Starfire walked behind the other three Titans and seemed to be having their own small conversation. Well at least that's what Robin was trying to do. He kept saying something to Star about not drinking mustard in public places. And Starfire was doing her best to ignore him. After all, even though she wasn't good at holding grudges, she was still kind of annoyed at him for lying about her cooking. She sipped her mustard quietly as she walked beside Robin.

"Well we only have two more rooms to see. Starfire's room is next to the in door pool and Beast boy's room is near the aquarium, which would you like to see first?" asked Jack

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "PLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAaaaase can we go to my room?"

Raven's eyebrows curled up beside each other and she grit her teeth. Jack took this into account and he motioned for the team to follow him toward the aquarium.

They walked out onto the deck in pairs of two. Robin was paired with Starfire, who was still pretending to ignore him, and Raven and Beast Boy walked side by side as well, each disregarding the others company.

"Woa you guys see that?" Cyborg suddenly blurted out as the team and the two escorts traveled through a sort of on deck tunnel. "That fish was bigger then the grass stain. It could of swallowed his bony butt whole."

"Man! since when is my butt bony? You should talk, yours is made of metal!"

"And?"

"And it's bonier then mine bolts for brains?" grinning Beast Boy bent over and pulled one side of his pants down, boxers and all, revealing one green cheek.

"I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST MOON ME YOU LITTLE GREEN TREE FROG!" Cyborg snarled

Beast Boy took off running down the tunnel laughing the whole way. The other Titans watched with amusement as Cyborg chased after him firing his lazer cannon, on low.

"Great, cause I really needed to see that." Raven grumbled turning away from the rest of her team. Her eyes set on the various tropical fish dancing through the aquarium and she watched them closely, more so out of boredom than interest. There was a small family of Angel fishes weaving gracefully in and out of some parrot feathers plants. Their delicate little bodies fluoresced in the water and Raven did think they were quiet stunning fish. Raven stared at the fish family a few more moments before averting her attention back toward her team. Unfortunately, she didn't turn away soon enough not to see one of the more feeble looking Angel fishes be devoured by a large shark.

_He didn't have a chance. _She shook her head.

When the Titans finished their tour, Jack and Phil left them to their own business. Tomorrow would be their first session, so they would need plenty of time to re-cooperate. Most of the Titans chose to retreat back to their rooms, but Robin was feeling restless.

The night was cold, but not too cold. Just cold enough so that he could see small puffs of his breath, as he strolled along the deck, bundled in a plush red blanket. He leaned over the balcony, stone faced.

_Maybe I should just talk to her. She's usually pretty reasonable. _

The right thing would be to confront her and apologize for reading the diary, but he couldn't. She'd assassinate him. Either way he had to give it back, but now wasn't a good time. She was already mad at him for forcing her to attend the cruise. If she found out he read her diary she'd tear him a new one.

While he was deep in thought another presence stepped onto the deck. Her foot steps clicked as she prodded barefoot over to a remote corner of the ship. She folded her legs on top of each other and straightened her back as she began to chant, the moon beams highlighting her pale cheeks.

_She looks so innocent, but that diary isn't. _ His lips thinned as he turned his attention toward her.

Raven cracked open an eye, "Robin I can feel your eyes quit it," she snarled.

Quickly, he looked away.

Raven shut her eye again and continued in her monotone chant. Every now and then her voice would falter as an icy breeze hit her back. Deciding it was getting cold, Robin prepared to head inside, but before he did, he took one last look at the empath, then walked over and draped his blanket over her shoulders.

_I'll deal with it later. _


End file.
